The River of Tears Flows From Her Pillow
by Eryku
Summary: What happens if someone has good intentions, but gets carried away? It's me again, Emi. I'll tell you the story (Sequal to: The River of Tears Flows From My Pillow)
1. Begining

Okay, let's see if I can get this done... FINALLY! The sequal to 'The River of Tears Flows From My Pillow'..I'm SO sorry, for the delay. Here-goes- nothing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi, it's me Emi. It's certainly been a long time since we've talked. Six months, I think. Alot has happened, especially, last month. What? You haven't heard about it? Don't you read the news at all? Well, alright, I'll tell you about it, the news can't portray it as well as I can anyway. Here goes.  
  
I woke up in the morning one day, to the sound of the phone ringing. I got up, feeling very groggy still, staggered to the telephone, and answered it. It was Yuni.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hi, Emi? It's me, Yuni," Yuni replied.  
"Oh, hi, Yuni. What's up? Why'd you call so early in the morning?"  
"I had a strange dream, and I wanna talk about it."  
"Okay, want me to come over?"  
"If it isn't too much trouble."  
"Yuni, I'm always here for you. I'll be right over."  
"Thanks alot. Bye."  
"Bye," and we both hung up.  
  
After hanging up the phone, I went to change out of my pajamas. I grabbed some blue jeans, and a nice orange shirt, and changed into them. Of course, my outfit is never complete without my hat, so I put that on as well. I was kind of hungry, so I just grabbed a muffin on my way out.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, munching my muffin, I became conscious of just how early it was. There was almost nobody else walking around, and few cars driving by as well. After I walked about three blocks, I got a paranoid feeling, like somebody was following me, but I shrugged it off.  
I passed an arcade, and wished it wasn't closed, I really wanted to dance. Then I remembered I wouldn't have had time anyway, I was on my way to Yuni's house.  
  
Finally, I reached Yuni's house and knocked on her door. She answered it and invited me in.  
"You made it here pretty quickly," she said with a smile.  
"Well, the streets weren't crowded, and I felt I should hurry for you," I replied.  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
"Anytime," I smiled back.  
We went to her room instead of the living room, I guess she felt more comfortable there, especially since it was early, and she was still in her pajamas, like I wished I was. She sat on her bed, and made sure I had room to, as well. I looked around, the picture of she and I, when we entered that DDR tournament 2 years ago, was still on her dresser. That made me really happy.  
"So what's up?" I asked.  
"Like I said, on the phone, I had a strange dream," she replied, losing some of the bounce in her usually cheerful voice, which made me concerned.  
"What was it?"  
Yuni sighed, "Well, don't laugh."  
"Never. I'd never laugh when you're so serious," I replied in a comforting voice. It was true, Yuni was my best friend and I'd never laugh at her when she is sad.  
She paused a moment, maybe to gather her courage, or organize the dream in her mind, then she started about it, "Well, I was walking in my house, and went into my bathroom to take a shower. There was an alligator in the bathtub."  
"An alligator in the tub?" I asked.  
"Yea, told you it is strange. Anyway," she shook her head, "I ran out of the bathroom screaming, and all the floor of the second floor was gone, so I fell."  
"You fell? Did you get hurt?"  
She shook her head slowly, "No. A wolf jumped up and caught me. Then the wolf put me down, and the alligator came out of the bathroom, and attacked you. I don't know how you got there, dreams are weird like that."  
I just nodded and gestured for her to continue.  
"Then the wolf attacked the alligator, saving you, then it carried you out of my house."  
"That is weird, but it sounds like just an ordinary dream," I said, wishing I could have stayed asleep for just one hour more.  
"There is one more thing," Yuni said, sounding very scared.  
I became concerned with the fear in her voice, "Yes?"  
"Before the dream ended, I walked up to the dead alligator, and started laughing," she started crying, "I was laughing with Zukin's voice."  
I hugged Yuni. Now it was indeed worth getting me out of bed. Zukin terrified Yuni, "I'm so sorry, you had to dream that. It must've been scary."  
She just sat there idle in my hug, crying, "Yea," she managed to say.  
  
After a half an hour or so, I managed to calm her down. We played some board games, and talked some, then I went to go home, and invited her to come with me. She declined saying that she had alot of work to do around her house. So we said goodbye and I headed home.  
Walking home, I just kept thinking about Yuni's dream. It was scary even to me. Zukin was after me after all. Could Yuni have been laughing like Zukin at the dead alligator, or was she laughing because I was captured? Maybe it was some other reason, who knows.  
Some dreams are messages, so I decided that we should stay on our toes for a while. I got home, and went to bed, to catch up on the sleep I lost, because of my talk with Yuni.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is it good so far? ^-^ I hope so. 


	2. A New Face

Here we go...Chapter 2 finally.. Sorry people.. i'm lazy with writing lately ^_^; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I fell asleep I had a dream as well but I don't remember much. All I remember of it is that Yuni and I were in a motor boat in the ocean, no land in sight. the the boat started talking and driving on its own.  
  
I woke up around 10 AM and felt like waking myself up with a nice shower. So I walked to the bathroom, got my towel ready, took off my clothes, and got in the shower. The water was just the right temperature for once. Not too hot, not too cold. While cleaning my arm, I jumped a mile. I thought I saw Zukin at the bathroom window, but it was just a cat. I sighed, finished cleaning, dried off, got into my clothes and left to my bedroom.  
  
When I got in my room, I put on my DDR 5th mix soundtrack and started drawing. The drawings weren't much, they were more like little doodles. In the middle of B4U, my doorbell rang, so I stopped my music and went to answer it.  
  
I got to the door and answered it, it was Rage.  
I smiled, "Hi, Rage!"  
He smiled back, "Hey. May I come in?"  
"Sure," I said, feeling happy. I really wanted company.  
I let Rage in, and shut the door behind him, he sat on the couch in the living room, and I sat next to him, "So," Rage said.  
"So," I repeated, "Any particular reason you came?"  
"Actually yes," he said, not smiling anymore, and I got worried.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice was weak now.  
"Yea," He paused, "He is there again."  
"What?"  
"Akira. He is in the hospital again, its not nearly as serious though. He is conscious."  
"What happened?" I asked, trying not to cry.  
"Nobody knows exactly," he said, "He has several strange wounds. They're like stab wounds, but burn marks too."  
  
At this point I just hugged Rage. It seemed to me like another catastrophe was brewing, like with Zukin. I wondered why it was happening and I just started crying uncontrollably. Rage comforted me as best he could, which was alot. He rubbed my back, gently whispering to me, "Shhh, it's alright," and that sort of thing. Then he kissed away my tears, then gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"He'll be fine, Emi. Afterall, I was just there, he was already ranting about the bad food at the hospital, so you know he is okay," he smiled.  
I laughed, "Thanks, Rage. I feel alot better now."  
Rage smiled at me sweetly, "Anytime. I'm always here for you, Emi. You know that, right?"  
"I do," and I hugged him again.  
  
To get our minds off of it, we went to an arcade to play DDR. It was 8th mix. First we danced To Dance Dance Revolution. I got an A, Rage got a AA. Next we played Daikenkai and both got A's. For our last song we played Jane Jana and I was tired so only got a B, but Rage still pulled an A. We played 2 more rounds, and then decided to stay and watch some other people play so we could appluad those better and laugh at those who were horrible but thought they were all that.  
  
We were about to leave, but then I decided to stay to watch one more round. A girl with long, dark blue hair got on with some weird, ugly guy with a big afro. The guy was good, but she was Amazing. She got nothing but AA's. I had to introduce myself. I walked up to her while she was taking a sip of her water bottle.  
  
"Hi, I'm Emi," I said, extending my hand, "You were amazing, better than Rage and I even."  
She smiled and shook my hand, "Thanks. I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Emi"  
"Likewise," I said smiling.  
  
I introduced Alice to Rage, and then we all went to get something for lunch. It was about 12:30 AM at this time and we were hungry. We stopped at a fast food place and all got some delicious food. I was so happy but not because of the great food. I was happy because I had made a new friend. She seemed nice, and was definately cool.  
  
We talked more, while we finished our lunch. Then we finished, Alice invited Rage and I to her house. We accepted happily, and left the restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ There is Chapter 2, enjoyed it I hope? 


	3. Sweet Little Bumble Bee

We arrived at Alice's house, it was fairly big. She invited us in. Upon walking in, we were in the living room. There was a small wooden coffee table in the middle of the room standing in front of a three seated couch. Against the wall was a fourteen inch television facing the couch. There were pictures on the walls here and there, one caught my eye so I examined it.  
It was of Alice as a little girl. There was some boy standing next to her, he had brown hair, "Who is that?" I asked.  
Alice turned to me, "Doesn't matter," she smiled, "What do you guys want to do?"  
Rage looked around, "Got anything to drink?"  
"What would you like?" Alice asked.  
"Whatcha got?" He asked back.  
"Rootbeer, Orange juice, milk, water, and apple juice."  
"Rootbeer," Rage said.  
"Okay. Emi do you want anything to drink?"  
"No thanks," I said, and she left to get Rage's drink.  
I went back to looking at the pictures. There were photographs, paintings, and drawings. One that greatly amused me was a little drawing of a bumble bee dancing with a butterfly. In the corner, scribbled in blue crayon was, 'Alice, Age 9.' The picture made me giggle and Alice heard me. She came back in the room with Rage's rootbeer.  
"Oh, that picture," she smiled, "Yeah, I love that one. So did my parents when I first drew it."  
I smiled, "I love it. It is so cute."  
Rage walked over to look at it. He stared at it for a moment and gave a slight chuckle, "Nice."  
Alice handed Rage a glass of rootbeer, "There you go," she smiled.  
"Thanks, I appreciate it," He said, and he took a big sip of it.  
Alice nodded, "You're welcome," she turned to me, "Do you guys wanna play cards or something?"  
"That sounds fun," I said and I looked to Rage.  
"Sure," he said, sipping his rootbeer again.  
Alice led us to her room after Rage finished his rootbeer. She had a pale yellow carpet and light blue walls. Her bed had pink sheets on it. She went to a dresser and pulled a deck of playing cards out of the bottom left drawer. She sat on the floor.  
"Sit down," Alice said with a smile. Rage and I sat down, forming a sort of traingle between the three of us.  
Rage scratched his head, "What game?"  
I gave some suggestions, "Poker, Blackjack? Go fish?  
Alice smiled, "Go fish sound okay to everybody?"  
Rage and I nodded and Alice dealt the cards.  
"I'll start," I threw down a pair of queens, "Got any Aces, Alice?"  
"Go fish," she replied, and I drew.  
  
The game of go fish went on for about 20 minutes and we played two more games of it. Then we just talked for a while. Afterwards, Alice saw us to the front door.  
"Bye-bye," she said.  
"See ya," Rage said.  
"Bye," I said, "Oh! I'm visiting my friend in the hospital tommorow. Would you come with me to meet him?"  
"Sure, I guess," Alice said with a smile.  
"Okay, I'll come over when it's time."  
"Okay."  
With that, Rage and I left for our homes. Something seemed familiar about that girl in a slight way. I wasn't sure what it was though.  
Rage walked me home, then left for his when we got to my house, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I walked in and went right to bed, I was tired.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's chapter 3 ^-^ Hope you like it ^-^ 


	4. Paranoia

I woke up in the middle of the night and somebody was in my room, I screamed in fear and threw my pillow at who ever it was. The stranger ducked and ran out. Apparently who ever it was didn't want to hurt me, but what was this person after? I didn't sleep much at all the rest of the night.  
The following morning, I took a shower, got dressed, then called up Alice. She seemed happy to hear from me.  
"Hello, Alice?"  
"This is Alice. Who is this?" she replied. My heart sank slightly. Did she already forget me?  
"It's Emi," I said.  
"Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn't reckognize your voice at first."  
"It's okay," I felt better, "So did you want to visit my friend with me today? I'm leaving soon."  
"Oh, sure, when and where should I meet you?"  
I thought for a moment, then told her I'd meet her at her house and to be ready. She agreed, then we hung up. I donned my hat and went out the door to meet up with Alice.  
Along the way, I bumped into some girl wearing a cloak. She gasped.  
"I'm so sorry," I said sincerely, "My mind isn't with me this morning."  
The girl nodded and went along her way, smiling, "Emi is forgiven."  
That little incident creeped me out slightly. That is, until shortly after, when I realized what she said, then I was horrified. She knew my name and her grammar resembled Zukin's. Her voice wasn't Zukin's but it still scared me. My heart was racing and I ran the rest of the way to Alice's house.  
I got there and Alice was waiting outside, she ran to me, smling, "Emi is here! Alice is a happy girl now!" She giggled.  
My face went pale, because she talked similar to how Zukin did alot. Normally I probably wouldn't have noticed, but due to the incident with the cloaked girl, I did. I held my head and dropped to my knees.  
"Emi! Are you alright?!" Alice ran to me, she sounded very worried. I caught a glimpse of her face and I think she was almost crying. This girl had a very kind heart. She is not Zukin, she is Alice, I reminded myself.  
"I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile, "Bad memories. That's all."  
"Did I trigger them somehow? I'm so sorry if I did!"  
"Only slightly, it was mostly some girl I met on my way here."  
"Would you tell me on the way to the hospital?" She sounded concerned and very sorry.  
I nodded and we set off for the hospital. Along the way I explained everything that had happened with Zukin. The stalking, Akira's coma, Rage in the hospital, Yuni attacked, my hat stolen, the tree, the hospital room. Everything Zukin did to me, I told Alice about. Then I told her about the girl I met on the way to her house. As I talked, Alice listened intently and only interupted to ask about something she didn't understand completely, which wasn't often. I finally finished telling her everything and we were almost to the hospital.  
"Emi, I'm so sorry. Nobody should have had to go through what you did. Im surprised, but glad, that you're still sane," Alice said, with a slight smile. She always seemed to try and stay smiling.  
"Thanks. Yeah, I know," I smiled at her to show my appreciation, "Hey look we're here!"  
We had indeed reached the hospital. We started up the path when the same cloaked girl jumped out in front of us, and pulled down her hood. I went pale instantly, I wanted to scream but my voice failed me. My heart was racing and pounding against my chest. Alice didn't really know, but she looked at my expression and knew. That girl, was Zukin. 


	5. Paranoia Survivor

FINALLY A new chapter! Sorry to any and all fans.. And heck, sorry to any and all flamers as well. Well..here goes....Hope you like it.   
  
Alice acted fast, "Go away!" she shouted, taking a step forward, swinging her arm out to show anger and warning. Her smile was no more.  
"Zukin has no plans to leave, Girl. Zukin does not even know you. Zukin just wants to talk to Emi," That voice, the way she talked, it ripped through my heart like an arrow.  
My eyes got misty but I fought the tears, "Go..Away...Please..."  
Zukin's face seemed to show concern, I was sure my eyes were failing me, "Emi, please show calmness. Zukin doesn't want to hurt Emi anymore. She didn't even want to harm Emi before. Zukin just here to-"  
"GO AWAY!" Alice screamed, as she charged at Zukin with a raised fist. Zukin caught Alice's fist and stared blankly.  
"What is your name, new friend of Emi's? Zukin wants to know."  
"Like I'd tell YOU!" Alice screamed and spat in Zukin's face.  
I started to cry, "Alice no...don't...make her..mad," I could barely stop crying so I had trouble talking as well.  
Zukin's eyes got narrow, "STUPID GIRL! I WAS JUST ASKING A QUESTION! WHY DID YOU SPIT IN MY FACE?! IT WAS NOT NICE!" Zukin then lifted Alice up and threw her into a bush. "Zukin is sorry, friend of Emi, she will try to keep my temper in the future."  
"What do you want?" I was still crying.  
She approached me, my heart almost jumped out of my chest, "Emi, Zukin wants to apoligize for before...and to warn you."  
I fought back my tears, "Why would I forgive you, and warn me about what?"  
She sighed, I could hear Alice trying to get out of the bush and yelling to me to stay strong, "Zukin understands Emi's lack of forgiveness, but she needs to warn Emi about Konsento."  
"Kon...sento?" I was puzzled, who was Konsento?  
Zukin nodded firmly, "Konsento. Zukin apoligizes again. Konsento is a robot that Zukin programmed when she was mad at Emi's friends. He was programmed to..." She broke off.  
"Programmed to what?" Alice asked, approaching us, having just broke free from the bush.  
Zukin just turned her head to Alice.  
"My name is Alice, Zukin. Sorry for before," Alice smiled.  
Zukin smiled, :"Alice. Pretty name. Zukin used to know an Alice, she thinks."  
"Please, Zukin. What was Konsento programmed for?" I asked politely and calmly.  
Zukin sighed and looked down in shame, "Kon-chan was programmed by Zukin to kill any friends of Emi..."  
Alice went pale and said nothing. I hugged her and she found the will to speak, "Programmed to kill specific people you knew of...or does it have an Artificial Intelligence to detect Emi's friends?"  
"Artificial Intelligence.. Sorry Alice," Zukin frowned.  
Alice started to cry. I hugged her and looked to Zukin, my eyes misty. She looked back at me, frowning, shaking her head at herself. I sighed and looked to the sky, letting my tears flow gently, rubbing Alice's back. I wondered what was going to happen. Zukin sat on the ground waiting patiently for one of us to say something.  
"Do you have any plan?" I asked Zukin and she stood up.  
Zukin nodded, "Zukin might be able to think of something, but Akira must be warned and the hospital staff as well."  
"I'll go warn them," Alice said.  
"No," Zukin stepped up, "Akira doesn't know Alice. Emi must warn them. Akira trusts Emi."  
"Ok.." I said sadly. I wanted to stop this Konsento thing.  
"Alice will come with Zukin now, okay?" Zukin said.  
Alice seemed scared, "Why?"  
"To help warn Rage and then stop Konsento."  
"Okay."  
My heart skipped, "Zukin! Rage hates you!"  
"Zukin knows, but maybe she can convince Rage to trust her. With Alice's help."  
  
After that we parted ways to each do our own thing. I hoped everything would turn out okay. 


End file.
